


Rough

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Black Romance, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, POV Second Person, PWP, Pailing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Trolls being used as buckets, Use of buckets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gamzee pails the everliving motherfuck out of Eridan. </p><p>(Alternatively, they have really rough, really hot black sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> YESSSSSsssssssss  
> inspired by: http://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=853261

The first thing that enters your head when your mind clears enough to do so, is that everything is too fucking much. You’re supposed to be a highblood, a prince to your people, but you’re pinned under this fucking freak, it hurts so bad, you’re crying, sniffling, choking on little moans as they’re torn from your throat. 

A soft honk sounds from above you and you cry out as his too-long bulge coils and snaps out inside you, your hips jerking as he rocks his own. He leans in, drapes himself over your back, crushing your dorsal fin sideways and making your entire body tremble in white-hot pain. 

He honks again, louder this time, and your nook flutters around his bulge, struggling to accommodate the sudden intrusion. You aren’t a wriggler, no, you can take this-or so you thought. He’s so much bigger than you thought he’d be- you thought bulge size was according to the hemospectrum, but no, he’s long and thick and a hell of a lot bigger than you are.

The juggalo sits back on his heels and pulls out, petting your ass as you sob in relief. Your pleasure is short lived, however, as a finger slips between your folds, crooking, and another joins it, holding you open. You growl softly, bulge curling tight against your stomach, and he ignores your complaints, guiding his bulge back into you and giving a pleased hum as your brighter purples mix with his.

The tip of his bulge flicks out against your clit and your whole body shakes. You’re pretty sure you yelped, but by now, you can hardly tell which way is up and which one is down. He chuckles, deep in his throat, and he gently swats your ass.

You cry out as his hand doesn’t leave your posterior, instead his claws digging in, drawing up pinpricks of violet. Only when you clench slightly does he relax and let you go, using both hands now to hold you up. 

He’s got his thumbs jammed between the sopping wet lips of your nook, holding you like that. You wriggle a bit and his claws nick the delicate folds as punishment. You still, and the pressure recedes, his bulge instead dipping between your legs and starting to slip into you again.

You moan, pleased he’s going slow this time, and you melt as he eases his length deep into the cleft of your body. The tip of his bulge eases up against your seedflap and twitches, the sensation helping it to dilate faster than usual.

You realize he intends to use you as a pail, as he’s paying special attention to that bit of your internals, and you whine softly, looking back over your shoulder at him. He grins brightly, head tipped back in pleasure, his fangs pricking his lower lip.

There’s paint smeared all over you, down his chest, and there are plenty of bites down his neck. You feel a sense of pride momentarily, but it disappears as he gently pinches the base of your bulge, letting your nook close around his bulge.

He hums at you, giving a little honk before rocking his hips. Your hips stutter, and you fumble momentarily, head snapping back around so you can brace yourself more firmly against his concupiscent platform. The clown groans as your nook spasms slightly around his bulge, and both hands work themselves over your ass, kneading the supple flesh.

You clench purposefully, and he honks loudly, smacking your ass before pulling out and slamming back in. The drag of his bulge’s ridges against your walls make you whine for him, and he rocks himself harder into you. You gasp his name out, head turning, and he grabs one of your horns, forcing your face down against the platform surface.

His other hand grips your hip, hard enough to bruise, and he starts an easy slide-in and out and then in again, entirely too in control of the situation. You moan for him, overwhelmed with the pressure of his bulge in you and his claws skittering over your horn.

He scratches under the curve of your lightning shaped horn, and you yelp as he pulls you back onto his bulge. Honking softly, he speeds up, letting you go only to bodily spread your legs, turning you around on his bulge.

You squeal as he throws you onto your back, gripping under your knees and dragging you up closer. You flail as hard as your bulge is for a moment, then arch your back as he yanks you into his lap. He holds your legs nearly straight up, toes curled, and slowly, he eases your legs over his shoulders. 

Helpless in this position as well, your nook leaks pre-material out around his bulge, and you glance down, able to see him disappearing into you at this angle. The sight makes you whimper, and he hauls you up by your shoulders, planting sloppy kisses over your kiss-swollen lips.

When he drops you, you writhe, his bulge curling and snapping inside of you. You’re getting closer with each thrust he makes, toes curling as you try to hook your legs harder around him. He holds you by the hips, pounding into you as his bulge writhes.

You cry out, throwing your head back. Your horn tips dig into the platform, grounding you there, and the simulation becomes too much. He reaches down and grabs your bulge, squeezing hard, and he only pumps you a few times before sending you over the edge.

You shriek, fins flaring, and your body goes stiff, canting desperately as you release. He honks happily as you paint his chest with your violet, and he groans then as you spasm again, clenching around him.

He growls your name as you roll your hips, and begins to release, filling you up. Everything is too hot all at once, and you force your eyes open to lock on your face. He’s thrown his head back in pleasure, and you mewl softly, glancing down to see your abdomen expand, a lump forming where your seedflap desperately tries to compensate for how much genetic material and bulge you’re holding. 

He takes a minute, stroking the backs of your thighs when he’s done, and he gives you a tender smile before reaching behind himself to heave the heavy metal pail up into his lap. He pushes you back slightly and you clench hard, gritting your teeth. He honks at the friction on his too-tender bulge, and you feel a little proud before he sets the bucket under you. 

His bulge slips free fully only when he’s got you leveled, and you swallow, struggling to relax. He reaches forward and pets over your nook, calming you, and your bulge twitches as he pries your lips open, coaxing the liquid out of you.

You groan, letting your head fall back as your body pumps your mix of genetic material out of you, and he waits patiently before setting the bucket down on the floor. You moan his name out collapsing against him.

He settles beside you, mouth travelling over your jaw, and he pets up your stomach and chest before slipping his fingers through your hair. “Pitch for you.” You breathe out, voice ragged, and you can feel his smirk on your gills.

“Pitch for you too, motherfuckin’ fishbrother.” He drawls, and you smile as you close your eyes, nestling into him.

His arms slip around you, and he nestles into the crook of your neck, petting your fins until they flutter and you squirm. He chuckles, and you hum back, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
